Team
by NobodySomebodyEverybody
Summary: This is a AU were Ichigo,Makoto,Mari,Andou,Miya and Hanabusa are in a group. This group is very popular around the world and the six teens have to live together without taking each other out. With all means send me flames, I won't mind.


**This is a new idea I had while I was visiting a profile that belonged to a person that adopt my story and I realized I want to write an other story for this fandom. Don't expect anything good and I won't continue this unless someone finds this read worthy.**

_Meet Some of the Worlds Most Wanted People Now._

The world has a lot of popular people on it and that fine. Right now a group of six were extremely popular. This group was known as the Sweetness Gods. Just so you know the group themselves didn't think up that name.

The Sweetness Gods were six teens that were said to be some of the most perfect humans on the world but the group themselves said otherwise. This group was talented, gorgeous, down to earth, kind and they admitted their flaws, thats why everyone loved them.

The Sweetness Gods or SG's for short, were consisted of three girls and three boys. They mostly went by their stage names but they didn't keep their real names under a lock and key.

The first girls name was Ichigo or as she mostly known, Hazel. A lot of the fans said that she is the cutest thing they have ever seen but she says that they're just saying that to make here good. Ichigo is good at cooking, dancing, art and a bunch of other things that she probably hasn't shown the crowded, yet. A lot of fans ask her if shes going out with a certain somebody from the group, she say's that they're just friend but a lot of people think she's lying.

The first boy's or that certain somebody that everyone thinks is going out with, name is Makoto or as he likes to get called, Chris. He is the backbone of the SG and everyone knows it. The same as Ichigo, he is also quite talented, actually everyone from this group is very talented. He's good at cooking, he knows how to play multiple music instruments, a bachelors degree in medicine and other talents.

The second girl's name is Mari or as she's nicknamed, Honey. She's what you would call, the mother of the team. She took care of everyone from the team and she is the person who apologies if the team has canceled something. She was a also good at cooking, she's a part time model, a businesswoman and she has multiple other talents.

The second boy's name was Andou and actually, he didn't really have a stage name or nickname. He was also the mother of the team but mostly it was because he is the only one who can stop the fight's that happen in the team. He was good at making medicinal things from his own grown herbs, he was also good at cooking, he knew multiple different languages and he had other talents that even his teammates didn't know about but he, himself said that he had more talents that he wasn't fond of showing.

The third girl's name was Miya or as he likes to be called, Princess. She was the manager of the team and she was also part of the team in a bigger meaning than just the manager. She was good at cooking, she had the talent to wrap someone around her fingers make them agree with her, she was also a part-time barista at a popular bar and she had some other talent that she has shown the audience but then she said she would never show them those talents ever again.

The third boy's and last member of the team, name is Hanabusa or as he's nicknamed, Prince. He was actually one of the smartest members of the team because he was a state recognized scientist. He researched food and plants, to see how could he extract the flavor of the thing and he did multiple other things with the food and plants, like how to copy a flavor of an extinct plant and so on. He was also an athlete which, some people found strange, since he didn't seem like the person who enjoyed running and other things.

So now that you know more about the members of the SG's, you might be asking what is it that they do. Well, I'll tell you. They put on cooking shows around the world and teach people how to cook a little bit better, they are also judges at multiple events and tv shows, they also sometime released music if they want but most people love them because they try to help the less fortunate and they try to help our ekosistem.

The SG was created because they wanted to help the world and its people, so they asked the people of the world would they want that and they were overjoyed when the world said yes. The six teens meet their fans after some days and they then asked the crowd how should their team be named, and that is why their name is the Sweetness Gods.

You have now meet some of the world most wanted people.

Do you wish to continue?

**So what do you think? Should I continue and if one of you say yes, give me some pointers of how to make this better. Astalavista people.**


End file.
